onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingbaum
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Master of the Seducing Woods | status = Unknown | jva = Takahiro Fujiwara }} King Baum is a tree homie and the master of the Seducing Woods on Whole Cake Island. However, he was forced to serve the Straw Hat Pirates due to them possessing Charlotte Linlin's Vivre Card. Appearance Baum is an extremely large tree homie with a wide light gray trunk and a large amount of blueish gray foliage. He has small eyes, a very long and pointy nose, a very long handlebar mustache, a mouth full of sharp teeth, a large tongue, and two rather small arms that cannot even reach across his body. During Luffy and Cracker's battle, the top of Baum's head was cut off, removing most of his branches. When the Big Mom Pirates' army attacked the Straw Hats, Baum was bisected vertically by Amande. However, he was later stitched back together. Personality Baum takes his duties very seriously and will ensure that all intruders in the Seducing Woods are killed. He carries some pride with his position, viewing outside assistance as unnecessary and being confident in the abilities of himself and his subordinates. He is the only homie so far to not fear Charlotte Cracker; like other homies, however, he fears the power of a Vivre Card containing Big Mom's soul. He has a habit of adding the suffix ''-ju'' to the end of his sentences, which is a reading of one of the kanji for . Relationships Sanji Retrieval Team When the Sanji Retrieval Team entered the Seducing Woods, Baum helped lead the homies' attacks against them until his duties were taken over by Cracker. When Nami and Pound attempted to run away from Cracker's fight with Luffy, Baum aided in the pursuit, but was suddenly stopped by Big Mom's Vivre Card that was in Nami's possession. Due to the Vivre Card's power, Baum and the other homies became subservient to Nami, which led Cracker to label him as a traitor even though it was against his will. After Cracker was defeated, Baum was forced to continue serving the Straw Hats, and took them out of the Seducing Woods. After the crew's escape from the Tea Party, Nami used the remaining half of the Vivre Card to force a resurrected Baum to continue his servitude for her. Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates Charlotte Brûlée Baum often worked in conjunction with Brûlée to take out intruders in the Seducing Woods, and the two were often seen together. Charlotte Cracker Baum was miffed when Cracker took over his group's job of taking out the Straw Hats, but Cracker did not care for what the homie had to say. When Baum became subservient to the Straw Hats, Cracker was angered by the homie helping them, declaring him a traitor and vowing to bring him before Big Mom, though Cracker was defeated before he could take action against Baum. Amande Amande was completely intolerant of King Baum's betrayal to Big Mom even though it was unwilling. Ignoring the homies' pleas, Amande exacted ruthless punishment against him. She even denied him a swift, painless death in favor of a torturous execution. Lady Tree Lady Tree is King Baum's fiancee. She took care of Baum after Amande bisected him and stitched him back together, bringing him back to life, shortly before the Sanji Retrieval Team use him to pass through the Seducing Woods during their escape from the Big Mom Pirates. While helping the Sanji Retrieval Team, King Baum swore to live in order to see Lady Tree again. Abilities and Powers As master of the Seducing Woods, Baum has authority over all the homies and other people stationed in it. Under his command, no intruder had managed to leave the Seducing Woods alive, with the exception of Urouge and the Straw Hat Pirates. He was able to survive even with the top part of his head cut off horizontally, with no apparent impediment on his viability; only when Amande fully sliced him vertically in half did he die — though even this was not final, as he was able to be resurrected once his two halves were stitched together. The scar did cause him pain, but he was able to continue running without any impediment. Jinbe noted that traveling on Baum was faster than running themselves. History Past At some point in the past, Baum was given a human soul by Charlotte Linlin's Devil Fruit power, and he was put in charge of the Seducing Woods. Under his command, no known intruder left the Seducing Woods alive. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc When Charlotte Cracker arrived at the Seducing Woods in order to take over attacking the Sanji retrieval team, King Baum and Charlotte Brûlée grew offended, stating that they would have assuredly taken care of the team without Cracker's help. While Nami and Pound were fleeing the scene, Baum, Brûlée, and the homies pursued them until Nami took out a Vivre Card. The homies halted their advance when they felt Big Mom's soul from the Vivre Card. As Nami tried to tell Luffy to retreat, Baum and Brûlée confronted her and Pound. With Pound's assistance, Nami managed to overpower Brûlée, shocking Baum and the other homies. While the homies were afraid of getting involved in Cracker and Luffy's battle, Nami asked them whom they feared more: Cracker or Big Mom. They answered that Nami scared them more than either of the Charlottes. Luffy and Cracker's battle lasted for eleven hours, and the top of Baum's head was cut off sometime in the process. Baum was forced to protect Nami from Cracker, allowing her to create rain that weakened Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers. Baum grew increasingly concerned as Luffy and Cracker continued chipping at each other's stamina. Cracker told Baum that he would report his unwillingness to attack Nami to Big Mom as insubordination. Baum replied that he had no choice when facing Big Mom's Vivre Card, but Cracker did not accept his excuse. Luffy managed to defeat Cracker, and Baum reflected in shock that he assisted in Cracker's defeat, wondering in anger how Nami got Big Mom's Vivre Card. Luffy then ordered Baum to take him and Nami to the Whole Cake Chateau. Baum then carried Luffy and Nami on top of his head as they traveled to Big Mom's castle. After leaving the Seducing Woods, they caught up to a Germa Kingdom carriage that was transporting the Vinsmoke Family to Sweet City. Baum watched as Sanji rejected Luffy and severely beat him. After Sanji left with his family, Baum panicked as a storm appeared and informed Nami that Big Mom was enraged. He later watched as an army marched towards Luffy and began to fight him. During the battle against the Enraged Army, Amande sliced Baum as punishment for assisting Luffy and Nami despite the homies' pleas, killing him. His halves lay on the battlefield, and several hours later, Luffy reunited with Sanji there. As the two interacted, Luffy slapped Sanji, sending him crashing into King Baum's remains. The next day, King Baum was brought back to life when his two halves were stitched together, and he romanced with a female tree homie. However, the Sanji Retrieval Team immediately ran into him as they were trying to escape, and forced King Baum to carry them once again with Big Mom's Vivre Card as the Big Mom Pirates pursued them. Suddenly, a crazed Big Mom herself came flying in on Zeus, intent on getting cake from the Straw Hats. As he ran away from the crazed Big Mom, the latter transformed Napoleon into a sword and used it cut part of Baum's body off. Baum screamed in pain while pleading to Big Mom that his services to the Straw Hats were against his will. Nami then questioned him about the Lady Tree homie he was with and Baum revealed that the tree homie was his fiancée, which Nami told him that should be his reason to live. Baum acknowledged that she was right and fled from the Yonko. Reaching the Seducing Woods, the other homies made way for Baum but as the Straw Hats expressed relief at almost escaping, Zeus appeared. Terrified to see Zeus, Baum panicked and was given more reason to do so as Big Mom had ordered the tree homies to stop the Straw Hats. As the other homies started to impede the crew, Baum noted that he himself is powerless against an order from him his master but remembered that he had to live for his fiancée. Baum then charged through his subordinates, but Prometheus called out to him, noting that his actions were a direct betrayal before attacking Baum and setting him alight as the Straw Hats evacuated. Major Battles *King Baum vs. Seducing Woods homies Translation and Dub Issues Instead of adding the "-ju" suffix to the end of his sentences, VIZ incorporated tree puns into Baum's speech, like "exactree" and "Don't firget about me!". Trivia *''Baum'' is German for "tree." *Baum's name may come from L. Frank Baum, the author of the fantasy novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, which featured talking enemy trees much like Baum. References Site Navigation ca:King Baum fr:King Baum it:Baum ru:Король Баум Category:Homies Category:Male Characters Category:Plants Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists